At All Times
by lionandlamb-cheeryandbroody
Summary: BRUCAS! UD: Nov9. NOW PLAYING: SOBER of Kelly Clarkson. A couple of BRUCAS one shots bunched together in a story.  Is it too much to ask if I will update once I get 8 to 10 reviews a chapter? READ AND FALL IN LOVE!
1. 23

Guys, just let me explain first how these chapters go. Every chapter is a oneshot. So this story is like a couple of oneshots bunched together, based on different songs. EVERY CHAPTER IS A DIFFERENT SETTING. Every chapter is NOT connected with the other.

But, all of them will surely and are 100 **BRUCAS! **Some chapters may have a happy ending, some my not.

Anyways, here's the first.

**23 **of the** Jimmy Eat World.**

**------------------**

"**I now present to you, Graduates of Tree Hill High 2007- 2008"**

All of the seniors threw their graduation caps in the air. I stood up to find Haley.

"**Hales! We did it!"**

"**I know! Congratulations, Luke!"**

"**I can't believe it!"**

"**Me too! Listen, I have to go find Nathan. Hang on.'**

I was left in the middle of the platform. I looked around and saw happy faces. Everyone was hugging each other and crying with tears of joy. Suddenly, I felt my world came to a stop.

Here we are- two friends at the middle of the stage staring awkwardly at each other, her hazel eyes with my blue ones. I certainly cannot deny the electricity when I felt her eyes on me. We just stared at each other's eyes, as if reading what's in each other's minds.

"**She still looks beautiful as I will ever remember." **I thought.

Finally, she flashed her dimpled smile and went up to hug me. I felt my lips crease into a smile as I feel her arms entangle around my neck. I breathed in her strawberry- scented perfume that I gave her last Christmas. It took me time to realize that we were hugging each other for quite a while now- not that I didn't like it. I just didn't think that we'll get to be this close to each other again after _that_. My thoughts were disrupted when I heard her sexy, raspy voice in m ear.

"**Congratulations, Broody. Our dreams have finally come true."**

"**I know. Congrats, Cheery. We made it! I'm so proud of you."**

We pulled away and just stared at each other with smiles on our faces. We didn't even realize that we were holding hands, until Bevin came in and ruined our moment.

"**Anyways, Lucas, I have to get going. Bevin's calling me. I guess I'll just see you around." **She started to let go but was unable to do so. Her back was turned against me now, but she felt the need to face me again. I guess it has occurred to her already that I wasn't letting go of her other hand.

"**Lucas…"**

"**It's you, Brooke." **I said, hoping she would get what I mean.

Then she had a look on her face- a look which, I don't know, was confused or surprised with what I have just said. Finally, she managed to let go of her hand as she was being pulled away by Bevin. Nevertheless, her eyes remained locked with mine. That was the last sight of her.

_**I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me**_

Two years later, here I am in an apartment in New York, living in with my girlfriend since Senior Year, Peyton Sawyer. Don't get me wrong, I love Peyton. She's an amazing girl- with a heart of gold. But she is not "it" for me. I have known that since highschool. But Brooke is and she will always be "it."

Wondering why I'm still with Peyton? Ever since Brooke left with no goodbyes, I was hoping that loving Peyton would make it easier for me to forget Brooke. And I'm still hoping it would. But, no matter how hard I try to believe, I know I'll never forget everything about Brooke. The moment I forget about her would probably be the end of the world. But as long as the world madly spins on, I'll always never forget any inch of her- not when everything around me reminds me of her. Not when my memories are only of her. Not when my brain keeps comparing Peyton with her, though I know Brooke is _way_ better. Not when my body only feels happiness with her. Not when my heart aches for her, and refuses to let anyone in but her.

_**I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Not stopping...**_

It's nearly midnight here in New York. I'm at our apartment's balcony, overlooking the whole city. I took out a piece of paper. I punched in some numbers and dialed them. I put my phone on my ear, hoping she would answer it. A few rings have passed and still nothing. After a few more, a raspy- voiced woman answered the phone.

"**Hello?" **she said.

I said nothing.

_**It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you**_

"**Lucas."**

"**Brooke."**

"**Lucas, is this you?"**

"**Yes. How are you?"**

"**I miss you- every single time. You have no idea."**

"**I think I do, 'cause I still miss you and love you, Brooke. So why run away? I was ready. I was ready to break up with Peyton and face all the consequences just to be with you,' **I said, my voice croaking as tears started to fall.

"**I have to, Lucas. It's for me. I have to get a fresh start, away from all the drama back there. Someone has to break the triangle, and it's me."**

"**I'm willing to fight for us, Brooke!"**

"**I know! But I've got dreams, Lucas! But I just want you to know how sorry I am. But I do not regret this. The only thing I regret is leaving you behind."**

"**So now that you've got your dreams, how is your life? Are you happy?"**

"**I'm not, ok? If that's what you want to hear. I'm incomplete. I thought I was happy. The fame, the fortune, the popularity…none of them can ever compensate for the love I have longed for. For you," **she sobbed.

"**I still love you," **I said, closing my eyes. I can't stand hearing my Pretty Girl cry.

"**I know. You know what, tell me something happy. Amuse me, Lucas Scott."**

"**I dreamt about you."**

"**Oh really? Did you make sure you took a cold shower after? Just kidding. What was it about?"**

"**Our family. A nice house, 3 kids- 2 girls and 1 boy."**

"**That's nice.' **She said, somewhat sadly.

"**I want it to happen, though."**

"**I know. Me too."**

We fell into silence.

"**Live with me.' **I said.

"**What?"**

"**Live with me. Leave Los Angeles, I'll leave New York. We could be together anywhere you want."**

"**Are you hearing yourself, Lucas? You know we can't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**This is my life now, Lucas! And that is yours! It's not that easy!"**

"**Is that all you're holding back for?"**

"**You know we can't, as much as we want to. I can't leave Chase as much as you can't leave Peyton."**

We were silent again.

_**You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine**_

"**You can't be alone forever, you know?"**

"**I have Chase, you have Peyton."**

"**You know what I mean."**

"**I do. But we just can't find the right time."**

"**There's always the right time, Brooke. But if you're not willing to fight, then when will it be the right time?"**

I hung up.

_**Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I won't always love what I'll never have  
I won't always live in my regrets**_

February 4. It's exactly a month since that fateful midnight conversation. And this day, it is exactly a month before her birthday. I grabbed my coat and headed for a walk. I passed a couple of newsstands. The headlines are not new to me since the news is already out. I had just broken off the engagement with Peyton last week.

She has probably heard the news already, since it's all over the entertainment shows. I stopped by a television outside and it said, **"Famous Novelist Called It Quits With Music Producer." **Clearly, they were talking about me and Peyton. Finally, I had the guts to admit to her that I was using her to prevent myself from missing Brooke, and that our relationship is not working. She said she was hurt but she understood because she kind of figured out even from the start.

Bow this is a step I have done. I'm working on my way to get my Pretty Girl back. It's either now or never. I still remember the time when I first broke to her the news.

"**Brooke?"**

"**Yes. Lucas, hurry up. I'm busy."**

"**I broke it off with Peyton today."**

"**Oh…I'm sorry."**

"**I'm not. I did it for us."**

"**Lucas, can I call you back. Now's not the right time."**

"**Then when will it be?' **I asked, but she hung up.

_**You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?**_

March 4. It's her birthday. I was lying on my bed, watching the television when I stumbled upon the "E! News". There was my Pretty Girl…with Chase. The news said, **"Looks like multi- millionaire Chase Adams has just got engaged with famous designer, Brooke Davis. Congratulations to the lovely couple!" **I didn't bother listening to the rest of the details when I heard the word "engaged." Engaged. To be married. The end of _us_.

I went outside of my hotel and breathed in the atmosphere of Los Angeles. Here was I, willing to fight for my girl, who just got engaged to my arch- nemesis. What's a guy to do?

I walked around the streets of L.A, thinking, or brooding, as Brooke would like to put it. I found myself outside of the Hillside Villas, where she is currently living in. At least Brooke was now living in her dreamhouse, which she promised to live into 6 years ago when we were watching "The Hills." I remembered her smile at that time- the genuine smile that was so different from the fake and plastered one she puts up for the television.

I went inside, not completely knowing why. All I know is, I'm following what my heart dictates me to do.

_**I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine**_

I knocked on the door, and was greeted by a cheery Brooke Davis. Suddenly, her smile faded.

"**Lucas, what are you doing here?"**

"**I did my decision. Now it's your turn. This is our time, Brooke. I'm here. I'm ready."**

"**Lucas, it's so unfair for you to do that. I just got engaged."**

"**To someone you do not genuinely love. I made my decision, Brooke. I am sure that no one else can have me completely…only you. What's yours?"**

She was silent. The world seemed to stop, except for the tears from both our eyes.

"**That's what I thought," **I said, preparing to leave. But I stopped and looked back at her. She hasn't moved an inch.

"**You know what, you really are 'it' for me. And it's still you who I want to be standing next to when **_**all**_** my dreams come true. I love you and I'm willing to fight hell for you. I came here, hoping you'd take a chance. I was hoping that you'll not give away the end, 'cause I thought we'll be spending it together. But then again, I'll guess I'll be living my life in regret of you. If you're wishing for true love, then when will you have the right time, Brooke?"**

_**You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight**_

I was at the porch, when I heard her running and calling me. I turned around and there she was.

"**I'm going to take on all the chances now. You will be my end. I'm going to fight for us. You'll not be living in regret because you have me. I'm doing all of these because I love you and this is my decision, and I'm sticking with it. And now, Lucas Scott, now is the right time."**

She jumped on me and kissed me. It was the kiss that was waiting so long to happen. The kiss which is full of love and passion, which were suppressed for so many years. She put her hands around my neck. I held her so tight so as not to drop her, but also afraid she might slip from me. We both pulled away, desperately gasping for breath. We looked at each other and had mega- watt smiles on our faces. She jumped off of me and stood on her feet, but kept close as possible.

I hugged her the way I did in our Graduation. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the feeling of her. Then, her raspy voice filled my ears again.

"**Just so you know, Broody, you're 'it' for me, too"**

"**I know. And I love you. And by the way, happy 23****rd**** birthday, Pretty Girl."**

I, Lucas Scott, at 23 years old, am ready to settle down with Brooke Davis. I promise to always be there for her, love her, cherish her, and be the Lucas Scott she has always known and loved. If problems arise, I promise to stick with her and respect any decision she may make. Hereby, I am swearing of my undying love for Ms. Brooke Davis (hopefully Scott someday!) and my promise to not screw my chances with her and I will never, ever dream of letting her go.

Signed and sealed with love this 4th of March, 2013

_**Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine...**_

_**---------------------**_

_**AN: So how did I do with the first oneshot? Liked it?**_

_**And if you guys want me to make a oneshot of your favorite song or any song, just tell me, and I'll TRY to make them for you.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**--cheery**_


	2. Empty Apartment

I know I'm a jerk. I know I've screwed up many times with you. I know I've broken your heart more than I'll ever know. I know I should've paid more attention to you. I know that I should have saved you, too. I know that your trusted me not to crush you. I know that I broke my promise. I know that I don't deserve you. I know that I didn't fully give my heart to you. I know that we'll never be alright again. I know that you'll never know how much I still love you.

_**Call me out  
You stayed inside  
One you love  
Is where you hide  
Shot me down  
As I flew by  
Crash and burn  
I think sometimes  
You forget where the heart is**_

You have been in so many failed relationships- including ours. But you don't deserve that. You have the best heart than anyone I know, despite of what others think of you. I don't know how you're doing right now. All I know is that you've become a mess because of me, but so am I. you don't know how much I missed being with you. You don\t know how badly I need those sparkling hazel eyes, that dimpled smile, and that cheery disposition the no man could _**ever**_resist.

_**Answer no to these questions  
Let her go, learn a lesson  
It's not me, you're not listening  
Now, can't you see something's missing  
You forget where the heart is**_

"**Hey Brooke, can I talk to you for a sec?"**

"**Why? You want to tell me more of and Peyton and how both of you have been sneaking behind my back? Huh? Is that what you want to talk to me about? 'Cause tell you what, Lucas, I'm all ears!"**

"**You don't know how much of a mess I became when you left me."**

"**How dare you say that! You're blaming me for that? You're the one who screwed up! You have no idea what the hell I've been going through! Cut the crap, Lucas!"**

"**I'm sorry for the nth time."**

"**Keep telling yourself that! You should've thought of what could happen before you messed up! Stop saying sorry, 'cause it's been an understatement, and I've been hearing that all the time, and guess what, they've all been from you!"**

"**Is there any way that we could fix this?'**

"**I can't believe you're asking me that! Not a chance, Lucas! Not a damn chance! After what you did, I don't even know if I'm ever going to feel alright! I don't know if I'm ever going to get out of this tiny, little hole I've been hiding in, and risk my heart just to love someone, and get hurt all over again."**

"**You don't deserve that!"**

"**Oh really?! After what you did, I'm not so sure anymore!"**

"**This time, I'm going to save you."**

"**Why now? I needed saving a long time ago. But I guess you were busy saving others that you didn't notice me, your girlfriend! You know what, Lucas, don't bother! 'Cause I'm not sure if my heart will be ever saved and put back together again. All thanks to you!"**

_**Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay, and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you loved me you'd say, it's okay**_

From that moment on, I knew Brooke is the one for me. I don't know if she'll ever love me back. All I know is I'll never be able to love someone more than I have ever loved her. Every time I remember her heart- wretched face when we talked, I feel like I was run over by a bulldozer. It breaks my heart to see her so hurt and so vulnerable. It hurts me even more to realize that I am the reason of her heartbreak and pain. And now, I can't do anything to make her feel better.

Because of me, she has forgotten where the heart is. She has forgotten the feeling of being loved and loving someone. But I'm going to bring her back. I'm going to show her tat I'm still the guy for her, and I will always be. Her heart was never lost 'cause it has always been with me.

_**Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life?  
What's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is**_

_**Pretty Girl,**_

_**I don't know what to say to you. I'm just so sorry and you don't know how much. Remember when we were at the beach, at the end- of- the- summer party? I said that I'm the guy for you. Until now, I'm still keeping that promise. I know that I have not been very good at showing it. But someday, you're going to see it.**_

_**You have every right to be angry at me. I know I screwed up. I guess it's true that you just appreciate someone when you don't have them anymore. Cheery, you have the best heart and no one could ever beat that. Any guy should be so damn proud when you entrust them with it. I just hope that, that guy would be me.**_

_**Someday, you will learn to let go of this. Not now, but sometime in the future. I just know it. It's in your nature to forgive and that's one of the many best things you have. I know things became more difficult now. But you're not alone. You have me. You may not see it now, but I am. If your world gets lonely and it starts tumbling down, you have me to fall onto. I'll catch you when you fall, that's for sure.**_

_**We promised to stand by each other all the way. But I left you alone so you walked out on this whole thing, on your own. I know how it feels to be by yourself, 'cause I am also experiencing that right now. I'm going to bring you out of that little hole where you have been hiding. You deserve to be loved. And when you feel it, tell me that it's ok. I just hope when we see each other again, you'll decide to talk to me and consider me a true friend to you, if that's the closes I can get.**_

_**You heart was never lost, Brooke. You have it here, here in me. It became my life. Now that it's crushed, I'm crushed, too. It has always been there, Cheery- just never appreciated. I'm still the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see…**_

_**I still love you.**_

_**Broody**_

_**Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay, and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you loved me you'd say, it's okay**_

So far, that is my 83rd letter to Brooke. I don't know if I'll be able to send it. Heck! I don't even know if she'll accept it!

Inside that letter is my 3rd most embarrassing speech- and it has been with her, too. But with her, nothing is embarrassing- except me, maybe. I am probably the most embarrassing thing that has happened to her. Who was I and what right do I have to break her golden heart? I am just a nobody who had the guts to disgrace such a beautiful name- and I regret it so much!

I am a heartbreaker.

_**It's okay**_


	3. Sober

Somehow, I figured that the number 3 has a lot of significance in my life. Because of that simple number, my life became a mess.

Number 3. That was the number patched behind his jersey uniform- the jersey of the boy whom I fell in love with many years ago. The years where I was just a young and an innocent girl who was fond of taking adventures and was on the quest of finding true love. Never did I imagine that as young as I was then, I would experience true love. Thanks to that boy, I was able to feel the love I have long sought from the people around me. For once in my life, I was able to take off my "mask" and felt free to express myself and just be who I am. In the first 3 minutes that I have known him, I know he's the "one."

Three weeks. That's all it took for him to break my heart that easily. After feeling so alive with him, I suddenly felt so lost without him in just a snap of a finger. Who wouldn't be too crushed if you see your bestfriend with your boyfriend? I know, sucks, right? But for me, it just didn't suck. It scarred my heart deep, a scar that forever be engraved, a scar that will take nothing to erase and heal. After believing in your heart that he'll be your future, after imagining your family in a white picket fence, it all just vanishes from your sight, as if blown away by the wind. Three weeks, that's all it took.

_**And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely**_

Three never- ending sides. A love triangle, that is. It is something the three of us will forever bury in our memories. They say highschool is full of those. I believe they are true. The three of us have been victimized by this never- ending spell. The three of us were pulled down into this Bermuda triangle, never letting us escape from it. If it's not me, it's her. If it's not her, it's me. It has always been like that. One after the other. That boy has the most indecisive mind and heart than anyone I know. I've always felt like my so- called bestfriend and I are volleyballs. A ball that is constantly thrown back and forth. But it should not be like this. I do not deserve this. That is after I decided that it's enough…

The three of us. Even from the start, there's always been tension between us. At the first time, yah, he chose me. But that doesn't mean he neglected the other. They remained in contact even when we were still together. I wanted to believe that they're just friends- friends helping each other out- though I'm having a feeling there's something more to it. I know that he'll be telling me if there is something going on, 'cause that's what he is, right? Stolen glances from each other and eyes full of guilt, I knew I was right- they were fooling me all along. I thought that we are a group of three friends always helping each other get through and always being there for each other. Never did I imagine that we'll also be friends that we'll backstab each other.

_**So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**_

Three months. It had been three months since we first broke up. Three months of no talking; three months of ignoring what my heart is long afraid to feel. I was back to my normal routine- drinking and random hook- up. Somehow, this was my form of therapy. Somehow, the pain in my heart subsided, but resurfaced again. At quite some time, it's as if my heart never got broken, though it was shattering and bleeding to pieces inside. I have never felt so empty than I have ever been in my life. Somehow, I found no reason to wake up every morning, put on a sunny smile, wear the best clothes, and go to school. Somehow, all of my inspiration and reason for living have passed away, just as the love in my heart passed away, too. He never noticed that behind the fake smiles and a well- rehearsed mask was an image of a girl crying her heart out just for a boy.

Three mishaps. It took me three mishaps to love again, to hopefully put my heart back from its pieces and to open it to the same boy, the boy who broke me before, and the same guy who managed to make my heart beat again. Once again, I have risked my heart out in the open. Wondering why I gave him a chance? I don't know, either. But when something feels right, you can't deny it. That was what made my decision. Though what I felt is unexplainable, I just know it's right. I felt like my heart is going to pop out of my chest if I don't follow it. For the first time, I felt happy and complete with him. But then, things went awfully wrong as we were pulled down into the triangle again.

Three failed relationships. Three different guys. But in the end, one broken heart, and it's usually mine. But after these 3 failed relationships, my heart still shouts his name. I never realized how much effect he has on me. Though I've been with different guys, none of them compare to him. I guess this scar he left only means he'll be the last person I'll ever forget and the last person I'll love. Three failed relationships until it hit me that my heart will always be with him.

_**Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over**_

Three chances. Those are what I gave him. But three times he blew it. At some point, he always tends to screw up. Either I feel that he fell out of love for me or he's running off with her. it has always been like that. It's like history repeats itself. And I just want to give up, 'cause I'm getting sick of this. I love him and I always will. But I'm tired of always being put in that compromising situation, being the one whose heart always gets broken. I just know that I have to get out of this, escape the horror of my past, and start anew…without them. Somehow, those three chances my stubborn heart gave him just went to waste.

_**And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me**_

_**So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time**_

Three years. Three years since I left Tree Hill. Three years since I moved here to New York to start my life all over again and put myself back together. Three years that I have ignored my longing heart. Three years I have been living in denial- believing in myself that I have forgotten him, and that I don't love him anymore. But the truth is, I still do. I don't know what helped me survive those three years without him. All I felt like I was a conscious and living zombie- someone who's physically there but emotionally dead. I focused myself on my work, hoping to take my mind off of him. Three times I attempted to commit suicide. I figured there's no reason left for living since he's not with me. But somehow, his face- those dimples, and gleaming blue eyes- and his words telling me, "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Lately, I'm having the feeling that something good is going to happen. Could that be a sign?

_**Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no**_

Three words. I love you. Three simple words that have a much more complex meaning. Three words that are very easy to say, but very hard to mean and tell someone. Three years ago, I have told him that, and I don't regret it. I have not fallen out of love for him. I still love him and I always will. My tears have dried up and they would never cry for him anymore, 'cause I know that no matter what I do, he'll always be in my heart.

_**Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am**_

Three months since my last attempt of suicide. Still, here I am, still breathing and still not giving up on the fact that people who are meant to be together really do find their way in the end. Three years when I was just a girl, oblivious to love, not knowing whether it would break me completely or save me from falling. Everything felt like a fairy tale, not until you decide to let go. Slowly, all my fears and insecurities came out of me and started to affect me- even my love for him. I surely crashed- and- burned. Apparently, I was the only one who fell for it. I was the only one who was tricked into believing our love was real. I didn't even recognize myself from the mess I have become. And I didn't even bother, 'cause one glimpse of myself at that time, and everything will resurface- even the pain.

_**Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months**_

But I'm not giving up. Through the test of time, I know we are meant to be, and we'll be together in the end. I know it, and every inch of me says so. Three years, I'm standing here all alone and getting better. But I'm still not at my best since the biggest part of me still longs for him. And when we see each other again, I'll be able those 3 words with a much more meaning.

_**Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up**_

I, Brooke Penelope Davis, still love you, Lucas Eugene Scott.

_**Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers**_

_**---------------------**_

_**AN: Liked it? Please, please let me know! And guys, just a question, is it too much to ask if I'll update after I get 8- 10 reviews per chapter? Let me know if it's too demanding! Please tell others (or your other readers) to please check out this fic. Thanks a lot!**_

_**And if you guys want me to make a oneshot of your favorite song or any song, just tell me, and I'll TRY to make them for you.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Check out my other fics: Poems for a Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_** Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**--cheery**_


End file.
